metrofandomcom-20200223-history
Broadway Junction (New York City Subway)
}} Broadway Junction is a New York City Subway station complex shared by the BMT Canarsie Line, the BMT Jamaica Line, and the IND Fulton Street Line. Located roughly at the intersection of Broadway, Fulton Street, and Van Sinderen Avenue in Wikipedia:East New York, Brooklyn, it is served by: * , and trains at all times * trains, rush hours in the peak direction * trains all times except late nights The fare control area is located at the eastern end of the Fulton Street Line station. BMT Canarsie Line platforms Broadway Junction on the BMT Canarsie Line has two tracks, one island platform, and one side platform. -bound trains use the island platform while Canarsie-bound trains use the side platform. However, the latter can use the island platform if necessary. This station is one of the highest elevated platforms in the city, sitting above the already-elevated BMT Jamaica Line. As high as this station platform is, it plunges abruptly into a tunnel at the north end. This end of the station slopes sharply downward, and the platform end is about 200 yards away from the tunnel's portal. A new crossover switch has been installed here. A fine view of the East New York Yard can be seen from the northbound platform. Note how the south end of the northbound platform divides into two "legs." Also of note is the now-unused "flyover" track, which connects the Canarsie and Jamaica lines. Now and then, a train being rerouted will use these tracks. The southbound tracks can be seen emerging beneath the two "legs" of the northbound platform; the northbound "flyover" with its severe curve can be seen just east of the station, beginning near the signal tower. Since 1999, this station has been undergoing a series of renovations, including new canopies, a new crossover (known as 'The Barn' because of its rustic red siding and white trim), and the removal of a hazardous crossunder. The old-style platform lights were removed and replaced with "loop" fixtures, widely seen elsewhere in the system. The 2001 artwork is called Brooklyn, New Morning by Al Loving. BMT Jamaica Line platforms Broadway Junction on the BMT Jamaica Line has three tracks and two island platforms; the middle track is not used. At each end of the station there are also track connections to the East New York Yard. This station is the largest elevated complex in the system. When it was originally built, two elevated lines (the Jamaica and Fulton) converged and diverged at this large station complex, with the BMT Canarsie Line being added in 1928. Many artifacts remain of its former glory, including ironwork for the old Fulton El trackways which can be seen under the station. An interesting feature here is the mezzanine, which is above the platforms. It is used to connect to the Canarsie Line and to exit to street level via two long escalator. At street level, there is a transfer to the IND Fulton Street Line (which is underground) and the fare control area. The upper mezzanine extends most of the length of the station and is made of concrete. Windows were once present, but are now cemented over. Another mezzanine, now closed, is at the south end of the station. It is currently used for flagging operations. Renovation is planned for the entire complex. The station was originally called Eastern Parkway, named for its original exit on the extreme west of the platforms. This entrance is now closed. IND Fulton Street Line platforms Broadway Junction on the IND Fulton Street Line, formerly called Broadway/East New York, has four tracks and two island platforms. The fare control is at the Brooklyn-bound end of the station; this entrance also serves the , and trains via newly-replaced escalators from street to elevated level. There's also a police precinct located in the mezzanine. If there was a former western end exit, there is no longer any evidence of it. There is an active tower just past the head end of the eastbound (railroad southbound platform, and south of the station are lead-ins for a proposed extension along the BMT Jamaica Line. Bus connections * * * * * External links *nycsubway.org *BMT Canarsie Line: Broadway Junction *BMT Jamaica Line: Broadway Junction *IND Fulton: Broadway/East New York *Station Reporter — Broadway Junction complex